1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tumblers, and in particular to a compost tumbler driven by an electric motor powered by a battery which is charged by a photovoltaic panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tumblers have heretofore been utilized for processing a variety of different materials. Tumblers can be either powered by motors or turned by hand. Many include drums for receiving the materials being processed. The drum configurations and sizes can vary according to the particular processing requirements.
Tumblers have heretofore been used for mixing compost. Various types of biodegradable matter, such as grass clippings, leaves, manure, etc., are often mixed to form compost. Compost can be formed without tumbling equipment by creating "compost piles" wherein the compost ingredients are allowed to degrade naturally. However, heaping the materials on a pile and relying totally on static interaction can be relatively ineffective and can yield non-uniform results. Therefore, the compost matter has been actively mixed in tumblers to achieve uniformity in the compost and to facilitate the decomposition and biodegradation processes.